An Explosion Of Love
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Soulmates nullify their partners superpowers. Bruce and Tony both think they're the luckiest in their own partnership, but truly, they were just meant to be.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Auction** \- Traumatic

 **Soulmate** \- Day 7 - Everyone has superpowers, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

 **Wordcount** \- 764

* * *

 **An Explosion Of Love**

* * *

"Can someone call Tony in, before Bruce loses his mind?!" Natasha demanded, keeping one eye on the enraged Hulk. She listened out for the tell tale sounds of Iron Man's approach, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard him only moment's later.

Tony landed close by, tipping his head to her as he passed, the faceplate sliding away to reveal his face.

"Hey, big guy," he called out. "Time to give me Bruce back now, huh?"

As soon as the Hulk laid eyes on Tony's face, he began shrinking, the green skin turning immediately. It was no more than seconds before Bruce was where the Hulk had been, rubbing his head.

"You ready to go home, Bruce-y?" Tony asked, holding his arms out. Bruce walked into them automatically, and Tony pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head before he took off.

…

Soulmates nullified superpowers. Tony hoped and hoped and hoped to find his own, to silence the noise in his head, all to no avail. Hearing thoughts of other people sounded like a fun power, but the reality of it was horrible.

Thankfully, wearing sunglasses and blocking eye contact helped, otherwise Tony would have gone mad years ago. At least with his sunglasses, he only got the enthusiastic thoughts from the surrounding people, rather than every last word that passed through their minds.

And then he met Bruce Banner on the Helicarrier and oh my god the silence was _beautiful._

That he could control the Hulk was a bonus that Bruce seemed over the moon with as well, but for Tony, Bruce was certainly the marvel in their relationship.

They'd been worried for a while because how could they fight on the same team when Tony's presence blocked the Hulk from making an appearance?

The answer came in the form of the Iron Man suit. When Tony was blocked from The Hulk by the sheet of metal the covered his skin, the interference didn't work. As soon as Tony flipped the faceplate and got his soulmate's attention, Hulk immediately gave way for Bruce to take control of his body again.

…

"Bath?" Tony suggested, running a hand through Bruce's hair. "I have aches in muscles I didn't even know existed."

Bruce nodded, allowing Tony to pull him up from where he'd collapsed onto the sofa as soon as the two of them had arrived back at the tower. He stepped forward into Tony instead of leading him to the bathroom though, nuzzling his face against Tony's neck.

"I love you, you know," Bruce murmured quietly. "I don't think you realise how much."

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce, holding him tightly. "If it's half as much as I love you, I'm surprised you haven't burst with it yet."

Chuckling quietly, Bruce led Tony to the bathroom, and minutes later, the two of them were sinking into deliciously warm water, their limbs entwining naturally as they relaxed from the battle.

…

Bruce lay awake, his hand moving up and down Tony's back, stroking lightly as Tony snuffled adorable against his neck. They'd eaten following a long soak in Tony's magnificent tub, before falling into bed.

He'd been as tired as Tony, but as Bruce closed his eyes, Tony's words from earlier echoed in his mind. He didn't think he could ever quantify the ways Tony had improved his life.

Not even just being able to subdue the Hulk, every part of his life was better with Tony by his side.

Bruce had never really wanted to find his soulmate, he hadn't wanted to be able to hurt the person who was meant for him, but Tony… Bruce couldn't imagine life without him now.

"I can hear the wheels turning, Bruce-y," Tony murmured, shifting slightly against him. "Supposed to be sleeping."

"Hmm," Bruce agreed, turning onto his side so he could better wrap himself against Tony. "I think I'm on the verge of exploding with love."

Tony snorted. "That would be traumatic, maybe don't do that."

Bruce placed kisses along Tony's shoulder, his hands roaming over his back before slipping lower to grip at his ass.

"How about you let me help you explode in other ways, hmm?" Tony murmured, pressing closer, his body proving his interest in his plan.

Bruce pulled back to stare at him for a moment. " _That_ was traumatic. Please don't ever say that again."

Laughing, Tony rolled them so he was laying on tip of Bruce. "How about you shut me up?" he offered, lowering his head until their lips met.

Bruce had no more complaints.


End file.
